mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Winona
Winona is Applejack's pet and work dog. She is first seen in Applebuck Season, where she and Applejack round up a stampeding herd of cattle. Unlike the Diamond Dogs, Winona only barks and does not speak in any of her appearances. She has a red collar with a golden name tag.__TOC__ Development and design "Winona" is a name of Native American origin, meaning "first-born daughter". In both behavior and appearance, Winona resembles a Border Collie, which are natural animal herders. According to Lauren Faust, her name was originally "Brandy", then "Buckaroo". Depiction in the series Season one Winona is first introduced in Applebuck Season, helping Applejack round up the stampeding herd of cattle that is heading towards Ponyville. Later in the episode, Applejack has a tough time helping Fluttershy round up some bunnies, so Applejack tells Winona to help her, causing the bunnies to stampede towards Ponyville like the cattle did. Season two Winona is also briefly seen in May the Best Pet Win! in Rainbow Dash's dream, where Owlowiscious's head transforms into Winona's, and during the pony pet play-date, playing fetch with Applejack. She also appears in The Last Roundup, where she greets Applejack as soon as she steps off the train at the end of the episode. In Ponyville Confidential, a photograph of Winona as a puppy is briefly seen depicting her pulling at a young Apple Bloom's diaper. Season three .]] Winona appears in a scene of Too Many Pinkie Pies, chasing a herd of Pinkie Pies with Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh. In Apple Family Reunion, she is first shown licking a filly's face, and again in a picture in the photo album at the end. In Spike at Your Service's first exterior scene, Fluttershy walks her past the library on a leash. Winona later appears in Just for Sidekicks as one of the pets Spike petsits in exchange for a jewel. Here, Applejack claims Winona gets wild if she doesn't get her daily exercise, and is also shown to greatly enjoy getting belly-scratches from her owner. When the Cutie Mark Crusaders briefly take over watching the pets, she becomes the participant of the industrial-size pet hair dryer they had purchased with one of Spike's gems. During Magical Mystery Cure, Winona appears in one of Applejack's flashbacks. Season four In the season four episode Maud Pie, Winona is seen with the other pets while the Mane Six and Maud Pie are having a lakeside picnic. Winona also appears in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 playing as a unicorn in Fluttershy's play. Season five Winona briefly appears on flashbacks pictures of the Apple Family Reunion during Apple Bloom's third nightmare in Bloom & Gloom. In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Applejack grooms Winona at Carousel Boutique during the Mane Six's pet grooming day. However, due to Applejack's drowsiness, she mistakes Gummy for a hairbrush, and Gummy bites Winona's ear. Other depictions The U.K. My Little Pony magazine calls her Jackaroo, as does the U.S. edition of the Applebuck Season Storybook. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''WINONA is Applejack's loyal work dog who absolutely adores helping her herd the flock.'' Appearances Quotes Gallery See also * References de:Winona es:Winona gl:Winona it:Winona pl:Winona ko:위노나 ru:Вайнона sv:Winona Category:Apple family Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Supporting characters